Into the Soul
by Lady Phoenix Fire Rose
Summary: Narcissa has only ever loved one man, and that man was not her husband.


_A/N: This is a story the I wrote for the Out of Your Comfort Zone challenge. I probably would have never wrote it otherwise. I'm not sure what Rodolphus's age was so I gave him one that fits._

__I would like to thank Stephanie O for betaing this for me.__

__Disclaimer: I own nothing.__

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Into the Soul"<strong>_

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, stared at the body of her now late husband. She felt nothing, she hardly cared for the man. He was her husband in name and the father of her son, nothing more. It was a marriage of convince for their families. A marriage contract to unite the families, so that each would be more powerful in every way. She had never wanted to marry Lucius, in fact she was in love with another at the time. She still is. She had only married him because that was what was required of him. Marry the future head of the Malfoy family, provide him with an heir, so that the Malfoy and Black families will be united.

If she was any less dignified she would have snorted. None of that mattered anymore, neither the Blacks nor the Malfoys remained in power for long. With the Dark Lords first defeat, was the start of their decline. The Blacks didn't even make it to the Dark Lords return, with a blood traitor as the only remaining heir. The Malfoys downfall came with the Dark Lords final defeat. They had lost most of their power from being caught as supporters of the Dark Lord. There wasn't much left to the Malfoy name anymore.

The only good thing that came from the contract was her son. She loved Draco dearly, she would do anything in thing to keep him happy. He was very fortunate to marry a Greengrass they where a family that still had power. His future was looking well, so she had nothing to worry about there. He could bring back the Malfoy families power and influence.

Her thoughts turned to the man that she loved. The man that she had loved since their time together at Hogwarts. The man she could not have because they were both betrothed to someone else. Her too Lucius and him to her sister. Her sister who had died five years ago in the battle that ended the war. Being betrothed never stopped either of them. In fact there was a good chance that Draco wasn't even Lucius's son. She never checked, not wanting to disgrace herself or her son by letting it be known that he was an illegitimate child born from her cheating. He was the Malfoy heir and she left it at that.

When her love was locked in Azkaban, she went dead inside. The only thing that kept her going was her son. When the Dark Lord had freed him, she had felt more alive than she could ever remember. It did not take long for them to return to each-others arms.

When the war ended he had escaped, so that he would not be sent back to Azkaban. He had moved out of the country and disappeared. She had received letters from him upon occasion, but they were never enough no matter what was said.

Now her husband was dead, his wife was dead, her son had a future, and there was nothing left to stop them from disappearing together.

She remembered the first time she had ever seen him. She was eleven and going to Hogwarts for the first time, he was only a year above her. They had sat in the same compartment, and talked enjoying the intellectual discussion. They're friendship grew from, quickly becoming the best of friends. They had gotten together in her fifth year, keeping it a secret from everyone. After all they couldn't let there families know, it was improper to be with anyone romantically that was not your betrothed.

They spent many a night wondering the castle, or up on the Astronomy Tower. In all actuality not much had changed they're relationship beyond holding hands and kissing, but neither had really cared. It was heaven for them. It was their escape from their families, from their betrothed, from life in general. Their chance to be their true selves, not the masks that they held for everyone else.

The relationship only grew stronger until it was an unbreakable bond between the two of them, nothing could stop them from being together, not even marriage.

And so they remained together, happy, but wishing that they had been forced to marry someone else. That is until he was sent to Azkaban. She died that day, believing that they could never be together again. She begged every deity that she could name to free him, and return him to her arms.

When the Dark Lord freed him was the happiest day of her life. Now she was free to go and live with and life would be perfect. She placed a hand on the barely showing bump on her stomach. Absolutely perfect.

Arms wrapped their way around her waist.

"Ready to go love?" asked a deep husky voice from behind her.

She let herself relax back into the man standing behind her. The first time she had fully relaxed in many years. "I have always been ready, Rodolphus."

_**-The End-**_


End file.
